


13. Would you marry me?

by eaintdarkside



Series: Chulu Code #15 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 당신이 잠든 사이에를 끼얹었습니다.<br/>2. 체콥술루의 탈을 뒤집어 쓴 안톤술루...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 체콥도 좋아 하는데, 안톤 사진 파면서 상남자 분위기에 반해버려서 그만... 체콥이 아닌 체콥술루를 질렀습니다.  
> 트렉 AOS의 체콥과는 완전히 다른 분위기이니 참고하세요. 그냥 안톤존조로 보셔도 무방...

 

 

 크리스마스 열흘 전. 대도시 시카고답게 거리엔 사람이 가득했다. 상점가엔 빨간색, 금색, 초록색 쇼핑백을 양손 가득 든 사람들이 돌아다녔고, 가로수엔 커다란 전구가 달렸다. 기이한 풍경이다. 이 행성에 존재하는 상당수의 식물은 추운 계절을 견디기 위해 최소한의 활동으로 시간을 보낸다. 잎도, 열매도, 꽃도 내지 않는다. (물론 예외는 있다) 심지어 일부 동물들도 한파를 견디기 위해 긴 잠을 잔다. 가장 춥고, 쓸쓸하고, 외로운 시간을 인간만은 즐기며 보내는 것이다. 앙상한 나뭇가지에 공장에서 찍어낸 매끄러운 열매를 달고, 한밤중에도 반짝거리는 덩굴을 걸고, 선물 상자를 놓고, 별을 꽂으며.

술루는 품이 넓은 갈색 코트를 입고 검은색 머플러를 둘둘 목에 두른 채 길을 걷고 있었다. 오랫동안 사용한 낡은 가방 안에는 노트북과 무거운 전공서적이 들어있다. 그는 평소처럼 전날 살펴봤던 논문의 내용을 되짚으려 애쓰고 있었다. 색소체의 정의와 구분, 각 항목별 역사를 트리 형태로 그리려 노력했지만 눈 앞에 오고 가는 사람들의 행복한 얼굴을 보다 보면 어느새 머릿속은 차게 식었고, 되짚어야 할 내용들은 바닥으로 가라앉아 수천개의 문자들로 어지럽게 흩어졌다.

그는 크리스마스 시즌을 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 명절이란 그런것이다. 친구보단 가족과 함께 보내는 시간. 가족이라는 걸 가져본 적이 없는 술루로서는 없는 지갑을 열어야 하는 씁쓸함, 시끄러운 파티 때문에 필연적으로 이어지는 불면증, 사람 없는 도서관의 차가운 의자에 홀로 앉아 책장의 버석한 표면을 만지작거리며 보내야 하는 외로운 순간에 불과했다.

그래도 뭐든 다 나쁜 건 아니었는데, 파트타임 자리가 가장 많이 나오는 시기가 지금이기 때문이다. 학교도 방학에 들어갔고, 크리스마스부터 새해까진 연구소도 쉬기 때문에 마땅한 수입이 없는 그로선 좋은 기회가 된다.

술루는 부지런히 역을 향해 걸었다. 학생 시절부터 잘 알던 아저씨가 그에게 시간제 일자리를 주곤 했는데 요 몇 달 간 없던 자리가 생겼다며 전화가 왔다. 좀 추운것만 빼면 괜찮은 자리다.

역사의 계단을 오르며 6개월 전을 떠올린다. 수업을 오후로 몰아넣고 4개월간 오전 아르바이트를 했었는데, 꽤 마음에 들었던 남자가 있었다. 늘 같은 시간대에 전철을 타던 사람이었는데… (술루는 속으로 씩 웃었다) 정말 멋진 사람이었다. 눈부신 금발과 새파란 눈동자. 몸에 밴 매너. 늘 멋진 정장을 입고 다녔는데, 인근의 직장인인 것 같았다. 남자는 매력적으로 웃으며 늘 여성들에게 부드럽게 자리를 권하거나 먼저 기차에 타라며 순서를 양보하곤 했다. 반하지 않을 수 없는 사람이었다.

물론 이름은 모른다. 고의로 근처로 다가가 목소리를 들은적도 있었는데, 귀에 착착 감기는 매끄러운 음성이었다. 두어번 눈이 마주친 적도 있었다. 생기있는 입술을 당기며 싱긋 웃어보이는 모습을 보고 가슴이 두근거려 일하는 내내 안절부절 못했던 기억도 있다.

이번 파트타임은 밤시간이니 남자를 볼 가능성은 희박했다. 역무원실 문을 열며 술루는 그 생각을 덮었다. 앞으로도 보기 힘들 사람이다. 얻을 수 없는 것을 생각해서 좋을 게 없었다.

 

 

이렇게 만날수도 있구나. 술루는 강도를 만나 플랫폼 아래로 떨어진 그 남자 -여전히 이름을 모른다-를 구하기 위해 선로로 뛰어내리고, 달려오는 기차를 피하기 위해 그를 끌어안은 채 승강장 아래쪽으로 겨우 피하고, 이내 사건 조사를 위해 동행해달라는 경관의 손에 이끌려 시카고 메모리얼 병원까지 와버렸다. 로비에서 응급실 쪽을 바라보는데, 막 들어온 침상이 센터 안으로 들어가는 모습을 발견했다. 흐트러진 금발 머리와 이마에 난 상처. 길게 흘러 굳은 핏자국. 낙상 후 잠깐 눈을 뜨긴 했었지만 이후론 내내 정신을 잃고 있었다. 구급대원들의 걱정스러웠던 시선이 떠오른다. 술루는 급히 남자를 향해 달렸다. 막 닫히려는 문을 붙든다.

“저, 잠깐.”  
“왜 그러시죠?”  
“방금, 방금 들어간 남자요.”  
“가족인가요?”

젊은 의사가 빠르게 질문했다. 검은 시선이 망연히 열린다. 자신은, 아무것도 아니었다. 심지어 아는 사이조차도. 표정에서 답을 읽었는지 의사는 가족만 면회가 가능합니다. 하고 차게 말하곤 응급실 문을 닫아버렸다.

문득 6개월 전이 떠오른다. 햇볕이 따사로웠던 그 계절을. 아침의 시원한 바람을 맞으며 햇살처럼 웃던 남자의 미소를. 그때 자신은 무슨 생각을 했던가.

“...결혼하려고 했는데…”

넓은 복도의 가운데서, 술루가 낮게 중얼거렸다.

그리고 그는, 그 목소리를 들은 간호사의 존재를 눈치채지 못했다.

 

 

  
의자에 축 쳐져서 앉아있는 술루에게 다가온 간호사는 부드럽게 미소지으며 그를 안내해 2층으로 올라갔다. ICU는 투명한 유리벽에 둘러싸여 있었는데, 술루는 침상위에 잠든 남자를 발견할 수 있었다. 그녀가 다정히 이야기한다.

“가서 목소리를 들려주세요.”

감사하다고 인사하고 병실 안으로 들어선다. 밀려드는 소독약 냄새와 낮게 울리는 전자음, 산소 호흡기에서 들려오는 공기 빠지는 소리. 수십개의 캐뉼라가 복잡하게 얽혀 남자의 몸 이곳저곳에 꽂혀 있었다. 술루의 표정이 무너진다. 이 찬란한 남자는 이 곳에 있어선 안되는 인물이었다. 그러기엔 너무 아름답고, 밝고, 다정했다.

잠든 남자의 앞에 선 술루는 꽤 오랫동안 그리워했던 모습을 가만히 응시했고, 조심스레 곁으로 다가가 의자에 앉았다. 상처입은 얼굴의 한 쪽엔 밴드와 거즈가 붙어있다. 진한 눈썹 아래 깊이 감긴 눈커풀이 있었고, 그 끝을 긴 속눈썹이 메우고 있다. 높은 콧대. 도톰한 입술. 늘상 스쳐지나가는 모습을 흘끔거리기에 바빴던 자신이다. 이렇게 자세히 뜯어볼 기회같은 건 전혀 없었다. 술루는 잘 나오지 않는 목소리를 꺼냈다.

“그… 안녕하세요.”

당연히 대답은 없었지만, 가슴이 두근거렸다. 그와 나누는 첫 대화인 것이다. 술루는 잠깐 생각에 잠겼고, 말을 이었다.

“괜찮을거예요. 금방 나을거예요… 그럴거예요.”

유리 너머 무언가 이야기를 건네고 있는 남자를 보고 있는 간호사의 곁으로 경관이 다가왔다.

“피해자는 좀 어떤가요?”  
“혼수상태예요.”

흠- 하며 두 사람을 지켜보던 경관이 그녀에게 이야기했다.

“저 젊은 친구가 역 플랫폼 밑에 떨어진 피해자를 구한 거 알아요? ”  
“오, 맙소사…”  
“기차가 앞에서 달려오는데도 선로 위로 내려가 구했다고 하더군요.”

간호사가 손가락을 들어올리며 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.

“저도 대단한 걸 알고 있어요.”

눈썹을 들어올리는 경관에게 이야기한다.

“저 분, 피해자의 약혼자예요.”  
“와우…”

속삭이는 두 사람의 곁으로 의사가 지나쳐 들어갔다. 인기척에 몸을 돌린 술루가 자리에서 일어난다. 주섬주섬 코트를 들고 서자 노년의 남자가 손을 내밀어 악수를 청했다.

“반갑습니다. 커크씨의 담당의인 로빈입니다.”  
“안녕하세요.”

막 이야기를 이으려는데 숨찬 목소리가 끼어들었다.

“짐?”

회색 코트를 입은 중년 남자가 침대 곁으로 달려갔고, 의사를 돌아보며 이야기했다.

“이게 어떻게 된 일이죠?”

사고 상황까지는 의사도 몰랐기 때문에 그는 고개를 돌려 경관을 바라봤다. 경관과 간호사가 병실 안으로 들어온다.

“기차역에서 선로로 떨어졌습니다.”  
“기차역에서요? 왜?!”

자세한 내용을 모르는 경관이 입을 다물자, 술루가 조심스레 끼어들었다.

“그게… 강도를 만났습니다.”

중년 남자는 잠시 술루를 응시했고, 미간을 좁히며 질문했다.

“당신은 누굽니까?”

그 순간 응급실에서 만났던 젊은 의사가 병실로 들어와 술루를 손가락으로 가리키며 지적했다.

“저 사람은 가족이 아닌데요. 여기 들어오면 안돼요. 나가세요.”

간호사가 손을 저으며 이야기한다.

“이 분은 제임스 커크씨의 약혼자예요.”  
“뭐요?”

당황한 중년 남자가 간호사를 바라봤다. 술루 역시 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 그녀를 바라봤다. 당황해서 손을 젓는데 경관이 첨언한다.

“커크씨를 구해주기도 하셨고 말이죠. 기차가 달려오는 선로 위로 직접 뛰어내려서요.”  
“선로 위로 뛰어내려요…?”

술루가 뭐라고 말하기도 전에 그가 손을 내밀어왔다. 얼떨결에 잡자 남은 한 손으로 겹쳐 잡으며 이야기한다.

“미안합니다. 만나서 반가워요. 난 크리스토퍼 파이크라고 합니다. 짐의 대부지요.”

그리곤 미안한 얼굴로 사과했다.

“명색이 대분데 이 녀석이 워낙 바쁜 척을 해서 말입니다. 약혼 소식도 몰랐군요. 정말 미안합니다. “  
“아니... 그게…”  
“짐을 구해줘서 고마워요.”

포옹한다. 술루는 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 간호사를 바라봤다. 그녀는 흐뭇한 눈으로 마주 봤지만 말이다. 몸을 떼어낸 파이크가 말을 이었다.

“이름이 뭔가요?”  
“그러니까…”  
“대부님?”

갑자기 끼어든 저음. 시선을 돌린 파이크가 손을 들어보였다.

“파벨. 잘 왔다.”

검은 캐시미어 코트를 입고 진파랑의 목도리를 겹친 남자가 파이크에게 다가갔다.

“기차역에서 강도를 만나 선로 위로 떨어졌다는구나.”

검은 곱슬머리의 남자는 짐의 상태를 -마치 스캔하듯- 훑었고 곁에 서있는 술루에게 시선을 던졌다. 그 눈의 온도가 너무 낮아 따뜻한 실내인데도 불구하고 서늘한 한기가 느껴졌다.

“누구시죠?”  
“짐의 약혼자야.“

체콥의 눈매가 희미하게 찡그려졌다.

“전 형이 남자와 약혼한 줄은 몰랐는데요.”

당사자 앞에서 내뱉는 무신경한 말에 파이크가 나무랐다.

“짐의 생명을 구해준 분이야. 무려 기차가 달려오는 선로 위에 뛰어내려서 말이다.”  
“그건 커크가 고마워해야 할 일이겠죠.”

분위기가 점점 험악해졌다. 파이크는 파벨이라는 남자를 무섭게 노려봤다. 청년은 태연히 술루에게 시선을 돌렸고, 가만히 응시했다. 말이 좋아 ‘응시’지 거의 찌를 듯 쳐다보는거라, 술루는 잠시 저 남자가 자길 때리려는 걸까. 그럼 얌전히 맞아줘야하나. 죄목은 뭐지? 사실을 제때 불지 않은 거? 하는 둥의 생각으로 머릿속이 복잡해졌다.

“파벨 체콥입니다.”

허스키하고, 낮다. 앳되보이는 이미지가 있음에도 불구하고 권태로운 분위기가 나이를 가늠하기 어렵게 만들었다. 단어 하나하나를 씹듯 발음한 남자는 악수를 청하지도 않은 채 술루에게 차가운 시선을 맞췄다. 숨막힐듯한 공기에 주먹을 꾹 말아 쥔 그가 목소리를 끄집어내듯 대답했다.

“저... 히카루 술루입니다.”

분위기가 영 심상치 않음을 느꼈는지 간호사와 경감과 의사는 조용히 자리를 떠났다. 술루는 낡은 니트의 소맷부리를 꾹꾹 누르며 불편한 분위기를 견디려 애썼다.

“이름 들어 알겠지만 커크와 난 한 어머니를 가지고 있을 뿐이고, 상속 문제만 떠안고 있는 표면상의 가족이예요. 당신이 날 신경 쓰거나 변명할 필요는 없어요.”

창백한 피부. 단단한 턱이 그를 남자답게 보이도록 했다. 제임스와는 완전히 다른 모습.

“파벨,"

파이크가 끼어들었다. 체콥은 눈썹을 으쓱하곤 중년의 남자를 바라보고 낮게 사과했다.

“죄송해요. 형은 어떻죠?”  
“사과는 내게 할게 아닐텐데.”

청년은 두 사람을 무시하고 제임스의 침상 곁으로 움직였다. 술루는 가방을 들어 어깨에 맸다. 가족들만의 시간을 주는 게 좋을 것이다. 뭐가 어쨌든 자신은 환영받지 못하는 것 같으니까.

“그럼, 전 가보겠습니다.”  
“미스터 술루.”

파이크가 다가와 부드럽게 팔을 잡았다.

“미안합니다. 설명하기 복잡한 여러가지 사정이 있어요.”

그리곤 천천히 입구로 걸으며 이야기한다.

“저도, 파벨도 직장일로 바빠 자주 오긴 힘듭니다. 게다가 며칠 후 프랑스에 가봐야 해서… 폐가 되지 않는다면 가끔 병원에 와서 짐의 상태를 봐 줄 수 있나요?”

대답하지 못하는 술루를 보며 남자가 따뜻하게 웃었다.

“파벨은 나쁜 아이가 아녜요. 그저… 좀 히스토리가 있을 뿐이죠. 이 일로 제임스와의 관계가 소원해지지 않았으면 좋겠습니다. 정말 미안합니다.”  
“아뇨, 아뇨… 그런 건 아니예요.”  
“그럼, 가끔 이 곳에 와서 제임스를 봐주세요. 물론 시간이 있다면요. 강요하는건 아닙니다.”

그제서야 술루는 파이크가 어떤 의도로 이 이야기를 꺼냈는지 깨달았다. 그는 정말로 자신과 제임스와의 약혼관계(술루는 마음이 복잡해졌다)를 염려하고 있는 것이다. 오해를 풀 타이밍은 지나버렸으니 적당히 물 밑으로 숨어야 할테지만, 제임스를 가까이서 볼 수 있는 기회를 잃는 것도 아쉬웠다. 그는 사람이 없는 시간에 조용히 다녀가기로 결심했다. 

“그럴게요.”  
“고마워요.”

매력적으로 미소지으며 파이크가 등을 두드렸다.

“그럼, 들어가요. 집은 어디죠? 가깝나요?”  
“버스로 20분 정도면 가요. 고맙습니다.”  
“또 만나요. 술루.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

다음날 이른 아침, 술루는 약속대로 병원에 들렀고 짐의 잠든 모습을 한참동안 지켜봤다. 좋은 점은 어차피 그는 듣지 못하니 하고 싶은 말을 마음껏 할 수 있다는 거였고, 나쁜 점은…

“...고, 사실 그 날 이후 계속 보고 싶었어요.”

옆으로 가지런히 넘긴 머리. 병원의 창백한 조명 아래 있어도 짐의 블론드는 눈부셨다. 긴 속눈썹. 시트 밑으로 나온 굵고 남자다운 손가락.

“...당신은 나 같은 거 전혀 기억 못하겠지만요.”

대답은 없다. 무슨 말을 해도 짐의 마음이나 생각을 들을 방법이 없다. 눈 앞에 마주해도, (가짜지만) 약혼자의 껍질을 뒤집어 써도 결국은 남이다. 아무것도 모르는. 당신은 내 이름조차 모르겠지.

“그래도, 잠들어 있지만 기억해줄래요? 혼수상태에서도, 가끔은 수술중에도 주변의 이야기를 들을 수 있다고 하더라구요.”

술루는 가만히 짐을 내려다봤고, 부드럽게 속삭였다.

“난 술루예요. 히카루 술루.”

주변을 채우는 전자기기의 소리. 벽에 대고 하는 이야기와 다를게 없었지만, 그는 조금이나마 자신이 마음을 가졌던 남자에게 다가간 거라 생각하기로 했다. 시계를 본다. 생각 외로 시간이 지나있었다. 오후엔 도서관에 들러 제출 해야 할 제안서를 손봐야했다.

“이런 식이라 안타깝지만… 그래도 당신을 만날 수 있어 기쁘다고 생각해요.”

그리곤 재빨리 첨언한다.

“물론, 당신이 아파서 얻은 기회니까 좋지만은 않아요. 빨리 나았으면 좋겠어요.”

느리게 이어지는 한숨. 술루는 희미하게 미소 짓고는, 코트를 들고 일어난다. 매트리스의 가장자리를 조심스레 쓸며 인사를 건낸다.

“그럼 늦어서 이만 가볼게요. 좋은 꿈을, 제임스.”

잠든 모습을 바라보고, 술루는 조용히 병실을 나왔다. 계단실을 향해 걷는데 누군가가 부르는 소리가 들려왔다.

“미스터 커크, 잠시만요!”

커크? 무슨 소리지? 의아한 얼굴로 뒷편을 바라보는데 종이 상자가 불쑥 내밀어졌다. 얼떨결에 받아든다. 안에는 가방과 목도리, 장갑 같은 것이 들어있었다. 의아한 시선을 들자 직원이 설명했다.

“제임스 커크씨의 소지품이예요.”  
“제 성은 커크가 아닌데요.”

흑인 남성은 손가락을 들어보이고는 싱긋 웃었다.

“맞다. 아직은 약혼중이셨죠?”

그리곤 ‘또 뵙겠습니다!’ 하고 시원하게 인사한 후 뭐라 말할틈도 주지않고 돌아가버렸다. 설명할 기운조차 남지 않아 술루는 큰 상자를 들고 터벅터벅 집으로 향했다.

 

 

“안녕, 나 왔어.”

기름칠이 필요한 문은 끼이익- 하는 소리와 함께 열렸다. 햇볕이 충분히 들지 않는 탓에 좁은 거실은 대낮임에도 불구하고 조금 어두웠다. 술루는 불도 켜지 않은 채 안으로 들어갔고, 상자를 내려두고 창가로 다가갔다. 여러 개의 화분이 옹기종기 모여있었다. 까만 눈동자에 생기가 돈다. 그는 손을 뻗어 이파리들을 부드럽게 매만졌다.

“날이 좀 춥지? 그래도 햇빛 볼 수 있는 시간은 지금뿐이니까 조금 더 여기 있자. 이따 저녁에 옮겨줄게.”

이파리와 가지의 상태를 꼼꼼히 체크하며 남자는 마치 강아지라도 쓰다듬는 듯 작은 식물들을 하나하나 도닥여주었다.

“날이 좀 풀리면 쓸만한 흙을 구해볼게. 낙엽이 충분히 쌓인 곳이라면 괜찮겠지. 그러고보니 넌 분갈이를 해야겠구나. 좀 더 큰 화분을 찾아봐야겠어. 와우, 새 잎을 내려는가보네. 정말 예쁘겠는걸.”

뭉툭한 손끝이 조심스레 부풀어오른 파란 줄기를 쓸어올린다. 남자는 연하게 웃었다. 그가 보내는 유일한 여가시간이었다. 친구가 없는 것은 아니었지만 동양인인 탓인건지 다른 이유인지 속을 터놓고 지낼만한 사람은 없다. 사실 술루도 그 점은 크게 신경쓰지 않았다. 복잡한 대인관계에 얽히는 것보다 중요한 일은 얼마든지 많았으니까. 하루빨리 학위를 받고 원하는 직장을 잡아 제대로 자립하고 싶었다. 연애라면 그 후가 되어도 늦지 않겠지. 

술루는 늘 따뜻한 가정을 갖고 싶어했다. 늦은 시간 돌아와 문을 열었을 때 누군가가 그를 반겨준다면. 차가운 침대에서 홀로 잠들지 않을 수 있다면. 크리스마스에 누군가와 함께 보낼 수 있다면 좋겠다고 종종 생각한다. 뭐, 지금의 자신과는 관계 없는 이야기지만 말이다.

문득 남자의 시선끝에 종이 상자가 걸려든다. 다가가 안 쪽을 뒤적인다. 별거 없었다. 대부분은 플랫폼에서의 사고 때 제임스가 지니고 있던 물건들이었다.

가방에서 찾은 검은 수첩 안에는 남자의 사진 몇 장이 들어있었다. 진남색 수트를 빼입은 짐이 흑인 여성의 허리에 팔을 걸고 있었다. 예쁘네. 속으로 중얼댄다. 다음 사진은 또 다른 사람이었다. 그 다음 사진도 또 다른 사람. 화려한 미모의 여성을 좋아하는 것 같다. 역시 남자를 좋아할리 없지. 사진속의 제임스는 정말 눈부셨다. 아름다운 사람을 곁에 두고 있는데도, 스스로에게서 뿜어져 나오는 존재감과 찬란함은 숨길 수 없었다. 매끄러운 입매와 보석같은 눈동자. 스윗한 미소. 가만히 손을 뻗어 종이 표면을 쓸어본다. 단순히 종이 위에 입혀진 잉크임에도 불구하고, 특별하게 느껴졌다. 

다시 가방 안으로 시선을 던지는데, 돌돌 말린 종이봉투가 보였다. 궁금함에 꺼낸다. 구깃구깃한 입구를 열어 거꾸로 들자 무언가가 툭, 하고 손바닥 위에 떨어졌다. 술루는 얇은 플라스틱 통을 가만히 바라봤고, 결심한 듯 자리에서 일어났다.

 

시카고 중심가의 고급 멘션은 건물 밖도 화려했지만 내부도 만만치 않았다. 조심스레 안으로 들어서며 술루는 열심히 주변을 살폈다. 오후엔 학교 도서관에 가야했기 때문에 되도록 빨리 돌아가야 했다. 

“나무야, 어디있니?”

시내가 내려다보이는 넓은 창. 우아하게 배치된 흰 소파. 세련된 가구들. 파란색이 가득 칠해진 커다란 그림. 금속 재질의 플로어 스탠드. TV에서나 봤음직한 모습에 감탄하며 술루는 조심스레 안 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 그리곤 창가에 옹기종기 모여있는 다양한 크기의 화분들을 보곤 빠른 걸음걸이로 다가갔다.

예상대로 두어그루가 시들고 있었다. 이대로 방치했다면 뿌리부터 썩어 죽었겠지. 흙 속에 손가락을 찔러넣고는 바싹 마른 걸 확인하고 물부터 주기 시작했다. 

“가엾게도. 주인님이 오지 않아서 목 말랐지?”

이파리 상태를 꼼꼼히 체크한다.

“시기를 놓치지 않아서 다행이야. 괜찮아. 영양제 먹으면 금방 나을거야.”

햇볕을 좋아하는 품종은 창 가까운 쪽으로 옮기고 직사광선을 피해야 하는 화분들은 뒤편으로 치운다. 다정한 목소리로 말을 걸며 수액을 걸고 상태를 확인하고 있는데 낮은 저음이 들려와 벌떡 일어났다.

“뭐 하는거죠?”

그것만 했으면 좋았을텐데, 놀란 나머지 들고 있던 묵직한 컵을 놓치는 바람에 날아간 컵이 남자의 정강이를 쳤고, 아픔에 몸을 굽히던 체콥을 붙든 술루가 중심을 잡지 못해 두 사람은 서로 엉긴 채 푹신한 카펫 위로 넘어졌다.

인상을 찌푸린 남자의 얼굴이 바로 눈 앞에 있어, 술루는 얼어붙었다. 커다란 창으로 들어온 빛 때문에 남자의 초록 눈동자는 희미한 회색을 품고 있었다. 그 묘하게 부드러운 색감에 잠시 정신이 멍해졌다. 그리곤 황급히 일어난다. 겹쳐져 있던 몸이 떨어지고, 의외로 체콥의 가슴이 꽤 탄탄하다는 생각을 애써 누르며 손을 내밀었다.

“미안합니다. 깜짝 놀라서…”  
“정말 거창하게 놀라네요.”

초록 눈동자가 흘끗 손끝을 바라보고는 큰 손을 뻗어 그것을 잡는다. 술루는 능숙하게 남자를 끌어당겼다.

“여기서 뭐해요?”  
“나무가 죽어가서요.”  
“나무?”

그제서야 체콥은 술루 뒷편에 있던 한 무더기의 화분을 보고 어이없는 표정을 지었다.

“커크는 뭔가 키우는 짓 같은 건 안 하는데. 이건 당신 취미?”  
“어…”

까만 눈동자를 도륵, 굴린다. 일단 이 상황이라도 넘기자는 생각에 느리게 고개를 끄덕이기 시작했다.

“네, 뭐. 그렇죠...”  
“여긴 어떻게 들어왔죠?”  
“열쇠요.”

음성에 섞이는 힐난과 의심의 기색에 술루는 점점 초조해지기 시작했다.

“언제부터 집까지 드나드는 사이였습니까?”  
“그건…”  
“그래요, 미안하군요. 개인적인 질문이라.”

날카롭게 응시하던 시선을 돌려버린 체콥이 방을 둘러본다. 술루는 재빨리 몸을 물려 가방을 어깨에 맸다. 피하는 게 상책이었다.

“그럼, 전 이제 가볼 곳이 있어서요.”

회색 수트 바지에 손을 꽂아 넣으며 체콥이 고개를 돌렸다.

“어딜 가는데요?”

학교. 학교에 간다고! 하지만 말하기가 애매했다. 술루는 자신이 학생임을 밝혀도 되는지 고민했고, 남자의 눈이 자신의 몸을 반으로 갈라버릴 것처럼 노려보는 것에 질려 짧게 내뱉었다.

“학교요.”  
“학교?”  
“네. 일하면서 공부하니까요. 그럼 갑니다.”

남자의 냉막함과 비사교성에 속으로 진저리치며 현관으로 향했다. 갑자기 푹신한 카펫을 밟는 발걸음 소리가 들리더니, 체콥이 곁에 섰다.

“모셔다 드리죠.”  
“아뇨, 괜찮아요.”  
“가족이 될 사람인데 찬 바람에 내보낼 순 없어요.”

그리곤 앞장서서 나가 현관문을 열고 뒤돌아서 술루를 바라본다. 데려다 주려는게 아니라 심문하려는 거겠지. 술루는 언짢은 기분을 어거지로 숨기며 입술을 물었다. 마음 같아서는 너랑은 다니기 싫다고! 하고 외치고 싶었지만 멀쩡한 형을 게이로 만든 것도 모자라 자신을 약혼자라고 속이게 된(술루는 머릿속으로 내 탓이 아니야…하고 한탄했다.)것이 마음에 걸려 남자의 손 끝이 지하 2층을 누르는 것을 절망스런 기분으로 바라보았다.

묵직한 세단에 오른다. 술루는 옆자리에 불편하게 앉아 입술을 꾹 다물었다.

“어디죠?”  
“시카코 대학이요.”

기어를 넣고 부드럽게 출발한다. 좁은 공간안에 물처럼 들어차는 침묵에 거의 숨이 막힐 것 같았는데, 남자의 큰 손이 플레이어를 누른다. 나즈막하게 흘러나오는 건 의외로 마이클 부블레라 술루는 속으로 의아하게 생각했다. 그리곤 이내 ‘크리스마스 시즌이니까.’하고 덮어버렸다. 

체콥은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 내심 학생 신분인 걸 빌미로 이것저것 듣기 싫은 소릴 해댈까 걱정했는데 어떤 비난의 기색도 없이 운전에만 집중했다.

이스트 애덤스 스트리트를 막 지나는데 체콥의 허스키한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“전 올해 23살이죠.”

녹색 눈동자가 먼 곳을 응시한다.

“21살에 대학원 졸업했어요. 지금은 엔지니어링 회사에서 설계자로 일하고 있구요.”

기어를 바꿔넣으며 말을 잇는다. 여전히 시선은 전면을 향한채였다.

“무슨 공부를 해요? 박사과정 밟아요?”

시선을 옆으로 던진 술루는 무릎 위의 가방 모서리를 꾹꾹 누르며 낮게 대답했다.

“네, 박사과정 식물학이요.”

젊은 남자는 엷게 웃는다. 그것에 이유 모를 용기를 얻어 불만스럽게 이야기했다.

“그리고 내가 그 쪽보다 4살이나 많은 거 알아요?”

청년은 태연히 고한다.

“네. 그럴거라 생각했죠.”

미시건 애비뉴 특유의 사람을 압도하는 고층 건물들을 보며 술루는 이 남자의 건방진 태도는 어디부터 잘못된건지 생각했다.

“그러니 말 편히 해요. 어차피 형수 될 분 아닌가요?”

술루는 생각을 취소했다. 형수라는 단어에 체할 것 같은 기분이 된 탓이다. 

“솔직히 말하면. 커크는 되는대로 사람을 만나는 타입이예요. 하지만 태반이 여자였고, 그래서 처음 소개 받았을 땐 솔직히 믿을 수 없었죠. 당신은 형의 취향이 아니거든.”

차가 우회전했다.

“그 생각은 지금도 변함 없어요. 솔직히 당신이 반갑진 않죠. 그래도 뭐가 어찌되었든, 공부하면서 일하는 건 대단하네요.”

차가 멈췄다. 술루는 잠시 침묵했다. 스피커에서 느리게 음악이 흘러나온다. 

“아, 근데 가족은 어디있죠? 함께 사나요?”

Have yourself a merry little Christmas make the Yule-tide gay. 

빌어먹을 크리스마스 시즌이다. 지금까지도 최악이었지만, 그중 베스트로. 자신이 짐에게 어울리지 않는 인간이란 자각 정도는 있었다. 그의 가족에게 대놓고 지적당할거라 생각하지 않았지만 말이다. 정말 더 이상은 참고싶지 않았다. 술루는 입매를 굳히고 침착하게 대답했다. 

“저 역시 당신이 반갑지 않아요.”

까만 눈을 맞춘다. 4살이나 어린 천재는 시트에 깊숙이 등을 기댄 채 느긋한 태도로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그 꼴이 빈정상해 가방끈을 어깨에 걸며 말을 이었다. 

"그리고 난 가족이 없구요,"

from now on our troubles will be miles away.

문제가 사라지긴. 트러블은 점점 늘어나고 있다. 절대 사라지지 않겠지. 술루는 가라앉아가는 목소리를 억지로 쥐어짰다. 

“내가 짐과 약혼하던 결혼하던 본인과 큰 상관없는 일이라고 말한 건 그 쪽일테지. 파벨 체콥군.”

고개를 돌려 건방진 청년을 노려본다. 눈 앞엔 희미하게 커진 눈을 한 남자가 그를 바라보고 있었다. 술루는 어린애 싸움에서 이긴듯한 우글우글한 승리감에 처참해진 기분으로 차 문을 열었다.

“데려다줘서 고마워.”

탁. 하고 닫는다. 술루는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 빠른 걸음으로 그곳을 벗어났다. 제발, 제발, 제발 다신 만나지 말자고 기도하면서.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 클리셰~ 클리셰 범벅~  
> 2\. 와... 힛수가 올라가서 신기해하는 중이예요. 감사합니다 :)


	3. Chapter 3

도서관에서 시계를 확인했을 땐 한밤중이었다. 10시 30분. 술루는 자신이 저녁 식사조차 챙기지 않은 채 논문들을 검토한 것을 깨닫고 낮게 신음했다. 도서관은 황량했다. 대부분의 학생들은 고향으로 돌아가거나 크리스마스와 신년 행사로 이어지는 이 기간을 즐기기 위해 파티라도 열고 있을 것이다. 손 끝이 쥐고 있는 오래된 펜을 바라본다. 펜 끝에 묻어있는 까만 잉크도. 느리게, 천천히 그것을 종이 위로 긋는다. 찌꺼기가 뭉툭한 자국을 남기며 호를 그렸다. 멈춘다. 뭔갈 쓸 것도 아니고, 그림은 더더욱 아니다. 종이 위에 멈취선 선을 보며 술루는 그것이 자신같다고 느꼈다. 갈 곳도 없고, 의미도 없고, 무얼 하는지도 모를. 세상과 동떨어져 있는 선.

눈을 두어번 깜빡인 남자는 소리없이 숨을 내쉬곤 가방안에 책을 넣기 시작했다. 집으로 돌아갈 시간이다. 가는 길에 노점에서 2달러짜리 버거를 발견하면 좋겠다. 바람이 많이 불지 않았으면 좋겠다. 벤치에 앉아 버거를 다 먹을때까지 손이 얼지 않는다면 좋겠다. 느리게 생각을 이어가다 문득 짐을 보고싶다는데 생각이 미쳤다. 지금 출발하면 11시쯤 도착하겠지. 그렇게 늦은 시간이라면 방문객을 만날일도 없을테고. 술루는 도서관 바깥으로 나가며 행선지를 메모리얼 병원으로 잡았다.

막 병원 2층으로 들어서며 차갑게 얼어붙은 손을 부비는데 파이크와 딱 마주쳤다. 남자는 눈가 주름을 멋스럽게 구기며 다가와 팔을 잡았다.

“술루! 춥죠? 잘 왔어요.”  
“안녕하세요, 미스터 파이크.”

그리손 어색하게 웃으며 말을 이었다.

"한참 어려요. 말 편하게 하세요."

흐뭇한 미소를 띈 남자가 손을 뻗어 병실을 가리켰다.

“그래. 그러지. 일단 짐부터 보고 오게.”

“네, 그럼…”

작별인사를 하려는데 파이크가 손을 들었다.

“언제 돌아갈 예정이지? 내일 프랑스로 떠나서 그런데, 잠깐 커피 한 잔 하고 싶어서.”

마땅히 빠져나갈 길이 보이지 않아 술루는 어색하게 웃었다.

“그럼… 얼굴만 보고 금방 나올게요.”  
“고맙네.”

되도록이면 가족(물론 파이크는 대부지만, 대부도 father는 father니까)을 만나지 않으려 했는데 뜻대로 되지 않는다. 술루는 속으로 한숨쉬며 면회를 마친 후 파이크와 함께 로비로 내려갔다. 너무 늦어서 커피숍은 모두 문을 닫았기 때문에 남자는 자판기에서 캔커피 두개를 샀고, 검은 승용차에 올랐다.

“둘만 데이트 한다고 짐에게 혼나겠군.”

술루가 옆자리에 앉자 개구지게 웃곤 시동을 걸었다. 자연스럽게 주소를 물어본다. 데려다주지 않으셔도 된다는 말은 무효가 됐다. 술루는 결국 위치를 실토했고, 조용한 차 안에서 주소까지 털린 자신의 신세를 속으로 한탄했다.

“짐은 언제 처음 만났나?”  
“6개월 전에요.”

전면을 응시하며 파이크가 말을 이었다.

“부모님과 함께 살고 있고?”

술루는 침착한 목소리로 대답했다.

“전 부모님이 없어요.”  
“아…”

시선을 돌린 파이크가 진심 어린 표정으로 사과했다.

“미안하군. 불편한 이야기를 물어봐서.”  
“괜찮아요. 익숙하구요...”

연장자 특유의 다정함에 매료된 술루가 조금 더 이야기를 꺼냈다.

“부모님에 대한 기억은 전혀 없어요. 최초의 기억은 고아원이죠. 지금은 독립해서 대학에 다니고 있어요.”  
“대학? 일하고 있지 않았나?”  
“아, 그냥 시간제예요. 박사과정을 밟고 있는데 다른 아르바이트로는 돈이 부족하거든요. 집세도 내야하고, 세금도 나오고, 생활비도 있구요. 학비도 싸진 않아서…”

파이크의 입가에 연한 미소가 걸렸다. 그는 끄덕이며 이야기했다.

“정말 대단하군. 왜 파벨이 미스터 술루에 대한 평가를 수정했는지 알겠어.”

왜 이 대목에서 체콥의 이야기가 나오는지 이해할 수 없었기 때문에 술루는 미간을 좁혔다. 파이크가 첨언했다.

“아직 그 애에 대해 잘 모를게야. 짐에게 가족 이야기를 어디까지 들었는지 모르겠지만… 어차피 한 가족이 될 사람이니 설명해 주겠네. 좀 길어질지도 모르겠군.”

파이크는 한산한 도로에 차를 세우며 캔커피를 땄다.

“처음 짐을 만난 건 그 아이가 10살때였어. 줄리아가… 아, 그러니까 커크의 생모가 소개시켜줬지. 그녀는 이런저런 사업으로 늘 바빴고, 아이를 돌봐주기 힘들다면서 대부가 되어줄 것을 요청했어. 가끔 그 아일 성당에서 만났네. 짐은 밝았지만 줄리아에 대한 애정없이 자라고 있었어. 걱정이었지. 어린 시절 부모에게 사랑받지 못하면 어떤 결과가 생기는지 알았으니까. 열심히 챙겨줬지만 사고가 터졌어.”

파이크는 캔커피 윗부분을 검지손가락으로 꾹 눌렀다.

“짐이 15살 되던 해, 그 아이의 생부가 죽었네. 줄리아는 커크가의 전 재산을 챙겼고, 짐을 자신의 여동생에게 맡기고는 러시아로 출국했지. 알고 보니 짐이 8살때 러시아에서 장기 출장 생활을 하며 다른 남자와의 사이에 아이를 낳았던거야. 그 아이가 파벨이고. 그녀는 러시아로 돌아가 그 남자와 재혼했네.”

술루의 눈이 충격으로 일그러졌다. 파이크는 옅게 한숨쉬었다.

“미국에 남은 제임스는 줄리아의 여동생인 메리제인의 밑에서 자랐지. 메리제인은 냉정한 여자였어. 아이에게 제대로 된 애정을 줄줄 몰랐지. 상당량의 양육비를 받았기 때문에 제임스를 돌보기를 중단하진 않았지만… 여튼 그랬다네. 지금의 제임스를 만들어낸 장본인이지.”

파이크가 미안하다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“물론, 그 아이의 인격을 비하하는건 아니야. 짐은 좋은 아이지. 자네도 알고 있는 것처럼. 그냥 좀… 너무 많은 사람과 어울렸어. 전형적인 애정결핍이었지. 문제는 끝나지 않았네. 파벨도 어려움을 겪었어. 그 아인 갑작스레 나타난 생모를 깊이 의지했다고 하더군. 8살의 어린 나이였으니 당연히 그랬겠지. 그렇게 지내다가 14살이 되던 해 미스터 체콥이 사망하고, 줄리아는 재산을 모두 챙겨 미국으로 돌아왔네. 파벨은 데려오지 않았어. 그녀는 먼 친척에게 아이를 맡겼고 양육비를 주겠다고 제안했다 하더군. 파벨은 기숙학교에 들어갔어. 어떻게 생활했는지는… 모르겠네. 다만, 그 아인 천재였고, 16살에 고등교육을 마친 후 하버드 입학 시험에 합격했지.”

목이 말랐는지 커피를 한 모금 마신다. 술루는 따뜻한 캔을 꾹 쥔 채 아무말도 하지 못했다. 이런 가족이라면 그냥 없는 편이 좋을 것 같았다.

“파벨의 입국 전 줄리아가 사망했어. 그녀는 제대로 된 유언장을 써두지 않았기 때문에 그녀의 동생인 메리제인이 재산을 가로챘지. 정석대로라면 짐에게 가야 할 돈이었지만 그때 당시 짐이 좀 사고를 많이 쳤거든. 덕분에 제임스는 재산의 일부만 받을 수 있었고. 그것도 나름 상당한 양이었지만 말야. 문제는 파벨이었어. 러시아 국적을 가지고 있었던 그 아인 완전히 미국 달러로 바뀐 그녀의 재산 중 단 1센트도 받을 수 없었지. 그땐 미국과 러시아의 관계도 나빴고, 유언장도 없었고, 재산 관리인인 메리제인이 짐에게 일부 빼앗긴 돈이 아까웠는지 필사적으로 파벨에게 갈 돈을 틀어막았거든. 여튼 상당량의 달러가 러시아로 흘러 들어갈 상황이었으니 연방 정부에서도 그녀의 손을 들어준거지. 파벨은 장학금을 받으며 학교에 다녔다네. 생활비는 내가 대주었고.”

술루는 파이크가 아까 왜 파벨을 언급했는지 깨달았다. 그는 자신의 모습을 보며 과거의 스스로를 투영했는지도 모르겠다.

“몇 년 전 파벨이 그러더군. 메리제인이 자신의 조카와 만날 것을 강요했다고. 그럼 그에게 가야 할 재산을 건네주겠다고.”

파이크는 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다.

“여튼 지금의 파벨은 뭐랄까… 그녀의 재산은 필요 없을 정도로 성장했다네. 굳이 표현하자면 부자지. 유능한 공학 설계자야. 그리고, 표현은 저래도 사실 제임스를 여전히 자신의 혈육으로 인정하고 있어. 실상은 진실된 애정에 굶주려있거든. 그래서 사고 소식을 듣고 바로 병원으로 왔겠지. 자네에게 차갑게 군 건… 아마 형에서 서운했기 때문이 아닐까 싶어. 아무리 남남처럼 산다고 해도, 하나뿐인 동생인데 약혼한 이야기조차 하지 않았다는 사실이…”

하늘색 시선이 닿는다.

“그래서 더 미스터 술루에게 냉정하게 굴었을게야. 그러니 파벨에 대하선 특별히 걱정하지 않아도 괜찮아. 지금은 짐의 일만 걱정하는 거야.”

술루는 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그런 청년을 보며 파이크가 조금 목소리를 낮춘다.

“그리고 이건 사실 절대 말하면 안되는 거지만, 자넨 짐의 약혼자니까. 파벨은 내가 그 아일 후원한 줄 알아. 하지만 그건 제임스의 돈이었지. 짐은 파벨의 자존심에 상처가 될까봐 절대 말하지 말아달라고 했지만말야.“

중년 남자의 다정하지만 확신있는 목소리가 이어졌다.

“두 사람은 보기보다 끈끈한 유대를 가지고 있네. 겉보기엔 전혀 안 그래보이지만, 마음속으로 서로를 형제로 인정하고 있지. 그리고 파벨도, 곧 자네를 좋아하게 될거야. 난 그렇게 생각해. 사실은 얼마 전 그 아이를 만났는데 미스터 술루 이야기를 했거든.”

파이크는 따뜻하게 웃었다.

“파벨은 홀로 공부하는 어려움을 잘 알고 있어. 자넬 높이 평가하더군. 그러면서 실수를 한 것 같다고 걱정했지. 이 이야기 역시 하면 안되는거지만…”

중년 남성은 매력적으로 윙크했다.

“미스터 술루. 어른의 아량으로 그 아일 이해해주겠나?”

처참하다는 단어말고는 설명되지 않는 가정사를 들은 술루는 고개를 끄덕일 수 밖에 없었다. 파이크는 고맙다고 이야기하며 술루의 어깨를 두드렸고, 천천히 차를 출발시켰다.

술루의 집 앞에 차를 세운 파이크는 이야기를 들어주어서 고맙다고 인사하며 부드럽게 미소지었다.

“조심해서 들어가고.”  
“미스터 파이크도요. 데려다주셔서 감사합니다.”

차 문을 잡은 채 인사를 건네는데 파이크가 이야기했다.

“이 주소, 파벨에게 알려주어도 괜찮나?”  
“어…”

갑작스런 이야기에 방황하자 덧붙인다.

“뭐, 급히 연락할 일이 생길수도 있으니까. 아까 받은 휴대전화 번호랑 함께 전해주고 싶은데...”

자신이 싫다고 해도 언젠가 흘러들어갈 내용이었다. 술루는 힘없이 웃었다.

“네. 그렇게 하세요.”  
“고맙네.”

 

 

 

이번 연구소 프로젝트에 아무것도 참여하지 않으면 꼼짝없이 휴학을 신청하고 두개 세개씩 아르바이트를 잡아야 할 판이었다. 술루는 쏟아지는 잠과 싸우며 필사적으로 머리를 굴렸다. 손 끝에서 타닥타닥하고 떨어져 나오는 정리된 지식들. 부엌의 작은 등만 켜둔 채 그는 긴 시간 노트북을 노려봤다.

마지막 제안서를 끝내고 핏발 선 눈으로 노트북을 닫는데 노크 소리가 들려왔다. 술루는 추워하며 낡은 니트의 팔부분을 문질렀다. 문가로 다가간다. 시계는 저녁 8시 30분을 가리키고 있었다.

“누구세요.”

대답은 한 템포 느리게 나왔다. 가라앉은, 허스키한 목소리.

“저예요. 체콥입니다.”

술루는 가만히 도어 노브를 노려봤다. 파이크의 이야기가 머릿속을 지나가고, 마지막의 그 불편했던 순간까지 모조리 떠올랐다. 그리곤 옅게 한숨쉬며 손가락을 걸었다. 밖에 세워둘 순 없었다. 오래된 목재 문이 열리고, 술루는 이 낡은 아파트에 어울리지 않는- 갈색 수트를 빼입은 남자를 마주했다. 안쪽에 껴입은 검은 폴라티가 섹시했다...까지 생각하곤 재빨리 머릿속에서 지워버린다.

“안녕.”

잠깐 바라보고 무겁게 인사를 꺼내자 체콥은 재밌다는 듯 미소지었다.

“대부로부터 선물을 전해달라고 부탁 받아서요. 결혼 선물이요. 프랑스에 출장가신다면서 제게 전해달라 하더군요.”

말없이 있자 청년이 첨언했다.

“참고로, 그림이예요. 크기가 좀 커요. 이 곳에 걸길 원한다면 가져오죠. 차 안에 있어요.”

술루는 그러마고 대답하려 했지만 이내 받아봤자 다시 제임스의 아파트에 가져다 두어야 한다는데 생각이 미쳤다. 얼마나 큰 그림인지 모르지만 저걸 들고 낑낑대며 만원 지하철을 타고 구멍이 날까 두려움에 떨며 움직일 생각을 하니 끔찍해졌다.

“어차피 커크의 집으로 이사 갈 것 아닌가요? 그곳에 가져다두는게 어때요?”  
“그게 좋겠어.”

재빨리 대답하고 술루가 이야기했다.

“그럼 부탁하지.”  
“가죠.”

체콥이 몸을 비켜세운다. 바라보자 고개를 기울이며 말한다.

“코트 입고 나와요.”  
“내가 왜…”  
“멋대로 신혼집에 들어가고 싶지 않은데요.”

빌어먹을. 신혼같은게 아니라고!

부글부글했지만 체콥도 의도한 이야긴 아닐테다. 술루는 애써 마음을 다스리려 노력하며 손을 들었다.

“난… 굳이 내가 가야…”  
“코트 입고 나와요. 추워요.”

그리곤 반쯤 열린 문을 활짝 젖혔다. 술루의 얼굴이 굳는다. 그리곤 고개를 저으며 느리게 방으로 들어갔다. 체콥은 열린 문 너머를 바라본다. 좁은 거실 너머 창가에 가득 놓인 화분들. 작은 테이블과 오래된 노트북. 부엌쪽에만 불이 켜져있어 실내는 더 좁아보였다. 체콥은 소리 없이 들어간 남자가 갈색 코트를 껴입고 나오는 것을 보곤 문에서 비켜섰다.

“고마워.”  
“천만에요.”

작은 열쇠로 문을 잠근 남자가 계단을 내려간다. 체콥은 술루의 희미한 체취를 느꼈다. 연한 풀잎 향기. 비오는 날 흙에서 느껴지는 축축하지만 포근한 내음. 남자의 잘 정돈된 까만머리가 가볍게 찰랑였다. 뒷모습을 바라보며 생각한다. 술루의 목덜미에 코를 묻으면 저 향기가 더 진하게 날까.

차 안의 적막이 걱정되는데 고맙게도 플레이어를 걸어준다. 이번엔 로드 스튜어트였다.

“이전엔 죄송했어요.”

도로로 나가며 체콥이 이야기했다. 눈이 왔는지 창 가장자리엔 물방울이 맺혀있었다. 남자의 흰 얼굴에 주황색 불빛이 드리워졌다.

“당신과 커크와의 이야기… 실언이었어요. 커크는…”

그는 오른손을 흔들었다.

“커크와 큰 교류가 있진 않아요. 두 달에서 세 달에 한 번 보는 정도죠. 구구절절 설명하긴 뭣하지만 가족은 가족이니까요. 보통 커크쪽에서 연락하고 제가 나가는 편이죠. 형은 자유로운 영혼 뭐 그런 종류라 한 사람에게 정착하진 않아요. 그래서 당신을 소개받고 좀 당황했어요.”

차선변경 신호를 걸며 체콥이 한숨처럼 말을 잇는다.

“좀 서운했을지도 모르겠어요. 명색이 동생인데, 그런 사실도 말해주지 않았다는게요.”

어둠속에서, 남자의 고개가 잠시 이 편을 향한다. 깊이 가라앉은 눈동자가 희미한 미소를 띄고 있었다.

“화 풀어줄래요?”

사실 이런 상황은 기대도 하지 않았다. 되도록이면 안 만나길 원했고, 찾아온 순간 속으로 2차전을 각오하고 있었다. 예상 밖의 사과에 술루는 절로 얼굴이 풀어지는 걸 느꼈다. 긴장하고 있었던 것이다.

“어…”

까만 눈동자가 방황하는 걸 본 체콥은 입술 끝을 당겨 웃었고, 느긋하게 전면을 바라봤다. 아무말도 하지 못했는데, 술루의 마음을 읽은 모양이었다. 체콥은 태연하게 날씨 이야기를 꺼냈다. 생각보다 대화에 능숙한 타입이라고 생각하며 술루는 느리게 시트에 등을 기댔다.

차로 가니 꽤 빠르게 도착했다. 집 주소를 기억하고 있어서 다행이라고 속으로 안도하며 술루는 엘리베이터 층을 눌렀다. 체콥은 그림을 벽에 기대어 세운 채 바지 주머니에 손을 꽂았다. 흘끗 그 모습을 본다. 까만 곱슬머리가 이마위로 떨어져 있었다. 눈이 마주치자 싱긋 웃는다. 시선을 돌린다. 술루는 느리게 생각했다. 저 남자는 자신이 어떤 모습인지, 얼마나 멋져 보이는지 알고 저러는걸거라고. 팽팽히 당겨진 셔츠에 애써 시선을 주지 않으려 노력하며 열린 문 너머로 나간다. 아무래도 빨리 집으로 돌아가는 게 좋을 것 같았다.

술루와 체콥은 거실을 돌며 어느 자리에 그림을 걸면 좋을지 고민했고, 그냥 소파 위에 올려두는 것으로 결론지었다. 이런 건 짐이 정하는 게 좋을 것 같아. 라고 술루가 이야기한 탓이었다.

“그럼, 오늘 고마웠어. 난 바빠서 먼저 갈게.”  
“잠깐 차나 한 잔 해요.”

머리를 기울이며 주방 쪽을 가리킨다.

“형수가 해주는 차 한 잔 얻어 마시고 싶어요.”

등에 오한이 치민다. 술루는 체콥이 사용하는 단어를 당장에라도 정정해주고 싶었지만 입을 다물었다. 대답도 듣지 않은 채 주방으로 향하는 남자의 뒷모습을 보며 몰래 얼굴을 콱 찌푸린 술루는 힘없이 그를 따라 들어갔다.

청년은 익숙하게 포트에 물을 넣어 올리고는 찬장을 열어 찻잎을 꺼내기 시작했다. 컵이나 차를 어디서 찾아야 할지 몰라 불안했던 술루는 알아서 찾아와준 체콥이 정말 고마웠다. 그러곤 속으로 정정한다. 아니지, 병주고 약준거지.

“내가 해줄게.”  
“농담이었어요. 대접이라면 제 쪽에서 해야죠.”

그리곤 덧붙인다.

“얼그레이?”  
“아무거나…”  
“어려운 주문이네요, 손님.”

매력적으로 웃으며 스트레이너에 잎을 덜어넣는다. 말을 잇는다.

“근데 형은 언제 만난거예요?”

입이 쉬 떨어지지 않는다. 술루는 입안이 마르는 것을 느끼며 대답했다.

“6개월 전.”  
“빠르네. 그 새 약혼까지.”

티팟에 우려진 차를 붓는 모습을 보며 술루가 질문했다.

“넌?”  
“네?”

눈동자만 슬쩍 들어올린다. 그 연한 초록을 바라보며 다시 물었다.

“넌 결혼할 사람 없어?”  
“약혼녀가 있죠.”

술루는 순수한 축하의 의미를 담아 웃었다.

“좋은 소식이네. 그럼 결혼은 언제해?”

파벨의 얼굴에 씁쓸한 표정이 걸렸다. 그는 찻잔을 건네며 대답했다.

“글쎄요.”  
“숙녀를 기다리게 하려고?”  
“걱정말아요. 커크처럼 기다리게 하진 않을거니까요.”

희미하게 웃는 술루를 본 체콥은 잠깐 침묵했고, 낮은 목소리로 사과했다.

“미안해요. 당신 신경쓰고 있었을텐데.”  
“아냐. 괜찮아. 짐은 금방 깨어날거야.”

단호한 음성. 체콥은 술루를 다시 바라봤다. 그럴테다. 이렇게 다정하고 확신에 찬 연인이 있다면 깨어날 수밖에 없겠지. 체콥은 가슴속에 희미하게 차오르는 부러움을 느꼈다. 그리고 튀어나간 질문은 거의 무의식적으로 던진 이야기였다.

“나중에 내 집에 놀러올래요?”  
“어…?”

고민하는 모습에 체콥은 재빠르게 머릴 굴렸다. 왜 저 남자를 가까이서 보고 싶어하는지 잘 모르겠지만, 아마도 새로운 가족이 될 사람이기 때문일지 모른다며 합리화시켰다.

“실은 키우고 있는 화분이 있는데 상태가 좋지 않아서요. 봐줄 수 있어요?”

그리고는 멋대로 날짜를 잡는다.

“내일 일정 괜찮은데, 어때요? 오후에 시간 돼요?”  
“그게…”  
“좋아요. 그럼 오후 3시. “

체콥은 수트의 포켓에서 은빛 명함 케이스를 꺼내고 종이를 꺼냈다. 그것을 뒤집고는 만년필로 매끄럽게 무언가를 쓰기 시작했다.

“집주소 적어줄게요. 꼭 와요. 목 빠지게 기다릴거예요.”

네모난 종이를 내민다. 술루는 남자의 녹색 눈동자에서 단단한 확신과 고집을 읽고는 느리게 손을 들어 그것을 받았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos 감사해요...! 8ㅅ8


	4. Chapter 4

버스가 예상보다 일찍 도착해서 술루는 난감해졌다. 지갑 속에서 명함을 꺼내 뒤집는다. 섬세한 글씨체로 써진 주소를 확인하고, 주변을 두리번 거렸다. 1-2층 짜리 예쁜 저층 주택이 지어진 거리. 술루는 팻말을 확인하며 천천히 걷기 시작했다.

도착한 곳은 소박하면서도 묵직한 느낌의 집이었다. 정원 사이로 길게 이어지는 길 너머 놓여진 진갈색의 목조주택. 겨울이니까 당연히 꽃은 없었지만, 꽃밭이 가꾸어진 흔적이나 터도 없었다. 고르게 깔린 잔디와 몇 그루 놓인 나무가 전부. 구석에 커다란 돌이 있다. 황량한 느낌이었다. 술루는 시계를 확인했고 아직 30분이나 시간이 남은 것에 절망했다. 밖에서 기다리기엔 너무 추웠기 때문에 그는 조심스레 정원 사잇길로 접어들었다.

계단을 올라 벨을 누르려고 하는데 문이 비스듬히 열려있었다. 술루는 체콥을 부를까 했지만 안쪽에서 목소리가 들려 조심스레 문을 열었다.

노란 조명이 켜진 아늑한 전실은 따뜻했다. 어두운 색 나무로 꾸며진 내부. 부드러운- 마치 오래된 도서관에서 날 법한 향기가 나는 곳이었다. 절로 기분 좋은 한숨이 새어나온다. 그는 장갑을 벗으며 안으로 들어섰고, 내실로 이어지는 반쯤 닫힌 문 앞에서 남자를 부르려다 입을 다물고 말았다. 두 사람의 대화소리가 들렸기 때문이다.

“날 사랑해?”

여성의 목소리. 페이즐리 무늬 소파 위로 틀어올려진 금발머리가 보였다. 그녀의 시선은 창가 옆에 놓인 작은 세면대에서 얼굴에 셰이빙 크림을 묻히고 면도중인 체콥에게 향해있었다. 남자의 무심한 눈동자가 그녀를 향한다. 좁은 틈으로 보이는 얼굴은 피로와 권태로 얼룩져 있었다. 남자는 그녀에게서 느리게 시선을 거뒀고, 다시 거울을 응시하며 면도에 집중했다. 그리곤 눈길조차 주지 않은 채, 어떤 감정도 실리지 않은 허스키한 목소리로 읊었다.

“엠버, 세상의 그 무엇보다도 널 사랑해.”

숨이 막혀왔다. 술루는 저도 모르게 주먹을 틀어쥐었다. 바닥에 카펫이 깔려있어 발걸음 소리가 나지 않는 것에 감사한다. 그는 뒷걸음질쳤다.

사랑한다는 말이 이렇게 차가웠던가. 사랑한다는 말이 이렇게 건조했던가. 저 남자는 대체 어떤 삶을 살아온거지? 어떻게 하면, 어떻게 하면 저런 표정으로 사랑을 속삭일 수 있는거지…? 순간 파이크의 이야기가 떠올랐다.

-나중에 파벨이 그러더군. 그녀가… 자신의 조카와 만날 것을 강요했다고.

쓸쓸한 표정을 숨기지 못한 채 옆으로 고개를 돌리는 여성과, 말없이 면도에 집중하는 체콥의 모습은 그 어떤 연인들보다도 비참했다. 차라리 집조차 구하기 힘들 정도로 가난한 연인들이 훨씬 행복할테다. 고통 뿐인 삶이라도 해도 서로의 존재에 위안삼는 편이 백배는 따뜻하겠지.

다시 전실로 돌아가려는데 갑자기 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 녹색 코트를 입으며 나온 여성은 술루를 발견하고는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그리곤 차갑게 곁을 스쳐지나가 밖으로 나가버렸다. 인기척을 느꼈는지 체콥이 나왔고, 술루를 마주하곤 놀란 얼굴이 되었다.

“왜 이렇게 일찍 왔어요?”  
“어… 시간 조절을 못해서… 미안, 문이 열려있길래 들어왔는데...”

체콥은 현관을 바라봤고, 어떤 상황인지 파악했다. 그는 피로한 얼굴로 막 면도를 끝낸 말끔한 턱을 쓰다듬었다.

“못 볼 꼴을 보여줬네요.”  
“미안해.”  
“괜찮아요. 들어오세요.”

페이즐리 문양의 소파엔 이제 술루가 앉아있었다. 체콥은 마음이 불편했는지 술루에게 찻잔을 건네주곤 창가에 서서 밖을 보고 있었다. 단추를 두어개 풀어둔 흰 셔츠와 남색 수트. 평소보다 그는 더 지치고 어른스러워 보였다.

“왜 그녀를 만나?”

체콥과 눈이 마주쳤다. 창에서 들어온 밝은 빛에 남자의 홍채는 기이할 정도로 차갑게 보였다. 조용히 응시하던 남자는 창 밖으로 시선을 돌린다.

“별로. 모르겠어요.”

주머니에 왼손을 찔러 넣으며 마른 세수를 한다. 허스키한 목소리가 이어졌다.

“모르겠어요. 처음엔 복수심 때문이었죠. 엠버와 결혼하고 집안의 재산을 동전 단위까지 모조리 빼앗아 그 여자에게 복수해주겠다고.”  
“...체콥.”  
“대부님께 들어서 알죠? 날 낳은 여자의 동생. 쓰레기 같은 핏줄이죠. 난 그걸 이어받았구요. 내가 그 여자같은 짓을 해도 누구도 뭐라 할 자격 없어요. 나만큼 피해입은 사람은 없을테니까요.”

오른손을 뻗어 창에 가져다댄다. 남자의 모습은 위태로웠다.

“모조리 부숴주고 싶었어요. 내 아버지를 돈주머니 취급한 그 여자들을. 내 집을 무너뜨리고, 내 가족을 없애버리고, 내 유년기를 처참하게 짓밟은 그 여자들에게 복수하고 싶었죠.”

체콥의 얇은 입술이 길게 당겨졌다. 음성에 비아냥이 뒤섞인다.

“알아요? 엠버는 날 사랑해요. 이보다 더 완벽할 순 없었지. 난 기꺼이 그녀를 만나요. 원하는 걸 해주죠. 결혼하고 재산에 대한 소유권을 얻게 되면 메리제인에게 고스란히 갚아줄거예요. 내가 망가져도 좋으니, 내가 겪었던 그 통증뿐인 시간들을 그 여자 머리 위에 통채로 쏟아부어줄거예요.”  
“미스 엠버는 아무 잘못도 없어.”

무표정한 차가운 눈이 술루를 응시했다. 그가 낮은 목소리로 대답했다.

“그럴지도 모르지. 하지만 그 여자의 핏줄이라는 거. 그걸로 충분해요, 내겐. 그거 하나만으로도 복수할 가치가 있는거야.”  
“체콥…!”

술루의 상체가 그를 향해 기운다. 찻잔을 꼭 쥐며 걱정스러운 목소리로 호소했다.

“그런 말 하지마. 그런 생각은… 네 주변은 물론 너 스스로도 망가뜨리게 될거야.”  
“상관없어요.”  
“그녀는, 그녀가 널 사랑한다면. 넌 진실하게 응해야 해.”

녹색 눈이 술루를 향한다. 그가 냉막하게 물었다.

“왜죠?”

쉬 대답을 꺼내지 못하는 술루에게 체콥이 이야기했다.

“왜요? 내가 왜 그래야 하는데요? 내가 원하지 않는 사랑인데도 성실히 응해야 하나요? 당신은 참 편하겠네요. 당신의 대화 상대는 아무 생각도 없는 식물이니까!”

커진 눈을 보며 체콥이 입술을 비뚤게 한다.

“봤어요. 화분 앞에 두고 주절주절 이야기하는거. 그거 되게 불쌍한거 알아요? 난 적어도 사람과의 문제지. 당신은 애시당초 대인과의 문제를 만들 여지조차 주지 않잖아요?”  
“그건 그냥…”  
“당신 같은 사람 좀 알아요. 친구 없죠? 매일 도서관에 처박혀 공부만 하겠지.”

상처받은 까만 눈동자를 바라보며 체콥은 기분이 몹시 더러워지는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 짓씹듯 내뱉었다.

“왜 그 여잘 두둔해요? 적어도 당신은 내 편을 들어줘야 하는 거 아니예요? 당신이 나에 대해 뭘 안다고!”  
“그래, 너에 대해 전혀 몰라!”

술루가 소리쳤다. 그는 무섭게 체콥을 노려봤고, 빠르게 내뱉었다.

“이젠 알고 싶지도 않아.”

찻잔을 내려놓고 즉시 일어나 문을 향한다. 분노가 치밀었다. 그가 자신을 매도해서가 아니었다. 가장 아팠던 부분을 찔렀기 때문이다. 성큼성큼 다가가 도어 노브를 잡아쥐는데 뒷편에서 체콥이 빠르게 다가와 꽉 그러안았다. 숨을 몰아쉬는 소리. 가슴이 오르내린다. 뜨거운 체온이 등부터 서서히 스며들었다. 체콥은 그렇게 그를 안고, 허스키한 목소리로 속삭였다.

“...미안해요.”

고개를 숙여 뒷덜미에 이마를 기댄다.

“...정말 미안. 미안해요 술루.”

왜 가슴이 저릴까. 노브를 쥔 손을 바라보며 술루가 생각했다. 필사적으로 잡고 있는 남자의 팔 안에서, 잠시 치솟았던 분노가 눈녹듯 사라지고 어느새 청년에 대한 안타까움과 애틋함으로 형태를 바꿔가는 것을 멍하니 인지한다.

“내가 잘못했어요. 다신… 다신 그런 소리 안 할게요. 미안해요. 제발 가지 말아요.”

꽉 그러안긴 팔 안에서, 느리게 몸을 돌려세웠다. 시선을 든다. 어둠속에 가라앉은 눈동자는 가엾어 보일 정도로 흔들리고 있었다. 술루는 거의 본능적으로 팔을 뻗었고, 체콥의 목을 그러 안았다. 뒷통수를 부드럽게 쓰다듬는다. 남자의 곱슬머리가 손가락 사이에 얽혀들었다.

 

병원으로 가는 길엔 눈이 왔다. 술루는 짐의 환한 미소를 생각했고, 거의 동시에 떠오르는 창백한 얼굴을 무기력한 기분으로 인정해야했다. 체콥은 신기할 정도로 자신의 안쪽까지 파고 들었다. 짐과 거의 동일시… 까지 생각하고 술루는 재빨리 생각을 지웠다. 이 장난 같은 상황을 얼마나 견뎌야 하는걸까. 자신은 제임스의 약혼자가 아니다. 짝사랑한 남자에 불과하다. 그런 사람이 약혼자가 된 것도 모자라 그의 동생에게 신경이 쏠리고 있다… 막장 드라마가 따로 없네. 술루는 병원 앞까지 도착해서야 걸음을 멈추었다.

Chicago Memorial Hospital

아치형 패널위에 박힌 글자를 읽는다. 자신이 이 곳에 올 이유는 없는 것이다. 난 아무것도 아니니까. 전화번호도 밝혀지고, 주소도 알려졌지만, 번호야 바꾸면 그만이고 집은… (술루는 속으로 끙-하고 신음했다) 이사가면 되겠지. 돈은 좀 부족해지겠지만 말이다.

이제 여기 오는 건 그만두자. 짐은 금방 나을거야. 체콥도… 잘 지내겠지. 입술을 물고 뒤돌아 서는데 막 길을 건너 이 쪽으로 오는 남자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 체콥은 술루를 발견하고는 매력적으로 미소지으며 다가왔다.

“왠일이예요. 커크보러 왔어요?”

나 결심한지 5초도 안 지났는데. 속으로 한탄한다. 체콥이 곁으로 다가와 술루의 허리를 부드럽게 당겼다.

“춥죠? 일단 들어가요.”

바싹 접근한 남자로부터 희미한 알콜 내음이 났다. 술루가 미간을 좁혔다.

“술 마셨어?”  
“네. 덕분에 택시로 왔죠.”  
“회식이라도 했나봐?”

계단으로 올라가며 이야기하자 체콥이 뒷편에서 대답했다.

“아뇨. 그냥… 혼자 마셨어요. 바에서요.:  
“… 그렇구나.”  
“술 좋아해요?”  
“별로 즐기진 않아.”

2층으로 올라간 술루의 뒤를 따르며 체콥이 이야기한다.

“나중에 같이 마셔요. 분위기 좋은 바를 알거든요.”

곁에 붙은 청년을 올려다보며 술루가 쓰게 미소지었다.

“그거 고맙네.”

술루는 ICU로 들어갔고, 조심스레 제임스의 곁에 앉았다. 이왕 오게 된 거 따뜻한 인사라도 제대로 건네고 싶었다.

“안녕하세요, 저 왔어요.”

부드러운 음성. 체콥은 그것을 보며 가슴이 묵직하게 아파오는 걸 느낀다. 이건 술 탓일까, 아니면 다른 이유 때문일까. 자상한 까만 시선이 들어올려진다.

“체콥도 함께 왔어요.”

싱긋 웃고는 다시 제임스를 향한다. 그리곤 나즈막하게, 단정한 목소리로 이런 저런 이야기를 늘어놓는다. 체콥은 그런 술루를 보며 자신이 식물이 되거나 아파서 입원하면 이런저런 이야기를 해줄까, 하고 바보같은 생각을 했다.

 

면회는 짧았다. 병원 앞에서 잘 돌아가라고 인사하는 술루에게 체콥이 이야기했다.

“데려다 줄게요.”  
“아니, 괜찮아. 가는데 시간 오래걸려.”  
“상관없어요.”  
“한 40분은 걸어야하는데?”

그거 좋네요. 하고 대꾸한 남자는 술루의 팔을 잡고 시 외각 방향을 향해 걷기 시작했다.

“너 술 마셨잖아.”  
“네, 그래서 그런지 좀 걷고 싶어요.”  
“추울텐데.”

걱정스러워하는 술루를 내려다보며 싱긋 웃는다. 그리곤 부드럽게 이야기했다.

“그럼 나 안 춥게 해줘요.”

어느새 인파 사이에 자연스럽게 섞여들며 술루가 질문했다.

“어떻게?”

나란히 걸으며 대답한다.

“얼굴이 어니까요. 말 시켜줘요.”  
“그게 뭐야”

웃기 시작하는 술루의 곁에서 체콥도 함께 웃었다. 하얀 눈송이가 천천히 바닥을 향해 가라앉고 있었다. 까만 어둠과, 반짝이는 나무들과, 차가운 공기, 하얗게 변해가는 도로. 두 사람은 발걸음을 맞추며 리버워크를 향해 움직였다.

강 근처에 도착하자 바람이 더 세졌기 때문에 술루는 끙, 하는 소리를 내며 몸을 움츠렸다. 까만 머플러를 좀 더 둘러매는 것을 체콥이 도왔다. 흐트러진 끝 부분을 제대로 여며주는데 문득 손 끝에 와 닿는 재질이 신경쓰였다. 아무리 겹쳐 입어도 그닥 따뜻해지지 않는 낡고 값싼 직물이었다.

“고마워.”

다시 걷는다. 체콥이 질문했다.

“춥지 않아요?”  
“춥네.”

시선을 돌려 눈을 마주하자 술루는 볼이 상기된 채로 웃었다. 체콥은 갑자기 발걸음을 멈추었고, 목에 두르고 있단 진갈색 목도리를 빼냈다. 그리곤 술루의 까만 머플러 위에 감싸듯 둘렀다.

“이봐, 날 눈사람으로 만들 생각이야?”  
“이거 되게 따뜻해요”  
“넌 얼어죽게?”  
“안 죽어요. 코트가 따뜻해서.”  
“하지만…”  
“정말로요.”

술루는 걱정스러운 듯 체콥을 바라보다 갑자기 개구지게 웃어보였다. 남자의 머리위에 눈이 쌓여 있었기 때문이다.

“눈사람은 내가 아니라 너인것 같은데.”

킬킬거리는 모습에 체콥이 머리 위로 손을 올려 툭툭 털어낸다. 어느새 내리던 눈은 함박눈으로 바뀌어 있었다.

“놀릴 거 없어요. 술루도 똑같거든요?”

엇, 하더니 술루가 급히 머리위를 턴다. 체콥은 순진한 남자의 반응에 속으로 웃었다. 사실 술루의 머리엔 아무것도 쌓이지 않았으니까.

두 사람은 다시 걷기 시작했다. 까만 하늘을 보며 술루가 숨을 내쉰다. 하얀 김이 뒷편으로 빠르게 사라졌다.

“이브에 눈 올까”  
“안 온대요.”  
“그러고보니 내일 모레가 이브네?”

체콥은 고개를 끄덕였다. 주머니속에 손을 넣고 느리게 걸어간다. 강바람도 차고, 눈도 많이 오는 비교적 불편한 날씨였지만 술루와 함께라서인지 전혀 싫지 않았다. 그는 남자의 매끈한 이마위에서 뒷편으로 흩어지는 까만 머리칼을 가만히 훔쳐봤다. 그 아래 자리잡은 진한 눈썹과 까만 눈동자. 고집 센 입매까지.

“그 날 뭐해요?”  
“아르바이트 하러 가야 해.”  
“이븐데요?”  
“이브니까 하는거지. 이 시즌엔 알바자리가 많거든.”

천천히, 함께 걷는다. 끊임없이 흰 눈송이가 흩날렸다. 시선을 든다. 마치 우주속을 유영하는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 계속해서 쏟아지는 눈발과 저 멀리 펼쳐진 까만 하늘. 술루와 함께라면 저 차가운 우주속도 따뜻하지 않을까. 체콥은 눈을 깜빡인다. 아마 그럴 것이다. 새카만 눈동자가 접히며 미소지을때, 그 온도가 얼마나 따뜻한지 자신도 느꼈으니까.

 

술루의 집 근처는 조용했다. 내리는 눈이 쌓이며 사람들은 모두 집에 들어간 모양이었다. 낡은 아파트의 정원엔 오색 전구가 나무에 주렁주렁 매달려 반짝이고 있다. 두 사람은 가로등 밑에서 멈추었고, 서로의 얼굴을 보고는 동시에 웃음을 터트렸다.

“술루 볼 되게 빨개요.”  
“넌 피부가 하얘서 더 그렇거든?”

서로를 보며 웃던 두 사람은 부끄러운듯 시선을 아래로 내린다. 술루가 큼큼거리더니 말을 이었다.

“데려다줘서 고마워. 늦었으니 어서 가봐.”  
“네 그럴게요. 들어가요.”  
“가는 거 보고 갈게.”  
“마지막까지 제대로 데려다주고 싶어요. 들어가요.”  
“...그래. 그럼 조심해서 돌아가. 고마워.”

체콥을 올려다보던 술루는 빙긋 웃어주곤 몸을 돌려 입구로 향했다. 길이 미끄러울까 염려되었는지 조심조심 걷는다. 그리곤 갑자기 멈춰섰다. 까만 외투를 입은 몸이 빙글 돌려세워지고 아차차, 하는 목소리와 함께 이 편으로 달려왔다. 조용한 공간에 뽁뽁,하고 눈 밟히는 소리가 울린다.

“머플러!”

그제서야 체콥도 자신이 그걸 잊고 있다는데 생각이 미쳤다.

남자의 앞까지 다가온 술루는 머플러를 풀어내곤 체콥의 목에 감아주었다. 잘 여며서 코트 안쪽으로 넣어준다. 칼라를 다시 세워주고, 어깨에 쌓인 눈을 털었다. 체콥은 바싹 가까이 다가온 술루의 얼굴을 거의 뚫어져라 바라보고 있었다.

“자, 다 됐어.”

미친척하면, 술취한 척 하면 저 입술에 닿아볼 수 있을까. 생각에 잠긴 체콥의 눈동자가 술루의 얼굴을 더듬는다. 열이 오르는 기분에 체콥의 시선을 겨우 받아내던 술루가 어색하게 웃으며 조심스레 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 멀어지는 게 싫어 얼떨결에 그의 어깨로 손을 뻗었지만, 스스로의 행동에 더 당황한 체콥이 급히 멈추고 더듬거리며 이야기했다.

“그… 눈 쌓여서요.”  
“어… 응.”

이를 꽉 문다. 그리곤 (사실은 눈이 쌓이지 않은) 술루의 어깨를 부드럽게 털었다. 아쉬운 듯 남자의 팔 윗부분을 가볍게 잡는다.

“자, 들어가세요.”

체콥을 한 번 더 올려다본 술루는 몸을 돌려 건물로 걸어갔다. 막 현관으로 들어가려는데 목소리를 높여 체콥이 인사했다.

“좋은 꿈 꿔요.”  
“너도!”

싱긋 웃으며 손을 흔들어보인 술루가 문을 닫고 들어가자 체콥의 낮은 속삭임이 흩어졌다.

“...히카루.”

잠시 그 자리에 더 서있던 남자는 술루의 체취가 남은 머플러에 목을 깊이 파묻고, 코트 주머니에 손을 찔러넣은 채 돌아갔다. 방에 도착한 술루는 급히 창문으로 달려가서 체콥의 뒷 모습을 눈으로 쫒았다. 진회색 코트에 싸인 넓은 등이 어둠 속으로 사라진다. 오랫동안 창가에서 그 자리를 바라본다. 그리곤 이내 깊은 허전함을 느꼈다. 느껴서는 안되는 감정이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 생각해보니 이거 PG-13도 안되는 글이었어요. (실망)  
> 2\. 중간에 나오는 면도 장면은 안톤과 엠버 허드가 주연한 that as they say is that을 오마주! 엠버라는 이름은 너무 예뻐서 그대로 가져왔어요 //ㅅ//!


	5. Chapter 5

크리스마스 이브. 아르바이트를 마치고 역에서 나서니 저녁 7시였다. 배가 고파 가판대를 찾았지만 일찍 들어갔는지 보이지 않았다. 바람이 찼다. 술루는 까만 장갑을 급히 끼고 목도리 끝을 단단히 여몄다. 너무 추워서 아무래도 그냥 집에 돌아가는 편이 좋겠다. 근처의 버스 정류장을 향해 걷는데, 갑자기 누군가가 팔을 붙잡았다. 돌린 시선너머엔 까만 수트 차림의 남자가 서 있었다.

“빵빵대면 좀 봐요.”

길가에 눈에 익는 까만 세단이 있었다. 그제서야 역 바깥으로 나오며 들렸던 클락션 소리가 체콥이었다는 걸 깨닫는다.

“미안. 날 찾는 차는 보통 없어서.”  
“약속 있어요? 없죠?”

왠지 울컥한 기분에 노려본다.

“그것 참 기분 나쁜 예상이네.”  
“어서 와요.”  
“왜…”  
“여기 주정차 금지예요. 어서요.”

잡아끄는 손에 이끌려간다. 체콥은 문을 열어주고는 반대편으로 돌아갔다. 난 여자 아니거든. 하고 말하려 했지만 그냥 속으로 누르고 자리에 앉는다. 차 안은 따뜻했다. 술루는 몸이 녹는 기분에 나른하게 숨을 내쉬었다. 체콥이 자연스레 다가와 손에서 낡은 장갑을 뺀다. 차가워진 손을 쥐고는 히터의 바람을 더 세게 조정했다.

“손 다 얼었어요.”

커다란 손으로 지그시 누르며 이야기하는 것에 술루가 가볍게 몸을 떨며 대답한다.

“계속 바깥에 있었거든. 눈사람 되는 줄 알았어. 뭐, 눈은 안 오지만.”  
“당신이 눈사람이 되면 클라우드 게이트 옆에 놔줄게요.”  
“그것 참 고마운데.”

지긋이 올려다보는 것에 술루는 싱긋 웃었다. 녹색 눈동자에 어린 미소가 기분 좋았다.

“그럼 여긴 붐비니까 자리 옮기죠. 저녁 못 먹었죠?”  
“어, 오늘 이브잖아?”

술루가 바라보자 체콥이 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그리곤 시동을 걸어 차를 움직인다.

“잠깐. 너 약혼자랑 약속있지 않아?”  
“없어요.”  
“...그래도. 이븐데...”

차선을 변경하며 체콥이 이야기했다.

“이브랑 아무런 상관 없어요.”

체콥은 입술을 깨물었고, 허스키한 목소리를 흘렸다.

“그냥…”

차창 너머를 보고 있던 체콥이 잠깐 시선을 돌렸다. 그 깊은 눈동자에 서린것을 보며 술루는 잠시 아무말도 하지 못했다.

“그냥 같이 식사하지 않을래요? 나 요리 잘하거든요.”

 

 

예전에도 와본적이 있었지만 파벨의 집은 의도된 따뜻함이 있는 장소였다. 목재로 마감된 내장재는 분위기를 무겁게 만들었지만, 군데군데 달린 노란 전등이 그것을 완화시켰다. 체콥은 까만 자켓을 벗어 소파위에 걸쳐두고 느긋하게 부엌쪽으로 걸어 들어갔다.

“못 먹는거 있나요?”  
“아니. 뭔가 도와줄까?”  
“아뇨. 피곤할텐데 거기서 쉬어요. TV를 봐도 좋고, 오디오를 써도 괜찮아요. 편하게 있어요.”

흰 셔츠 소매를 걷어 올린다. 단단한 팔이 나온다. 사무실에서 일하는 사람 치곤 좋은 근육이었다. 까만 에이프런을 허리에 두르며 냉장고를 여는 모습을 보고 술루는 오디오 앞으로 다가갔다. 책장에 빼곡이 꽂힌 LP판과 CD. 그는 몇 장 꺼내져있는 앨범을 살펴봤다. 모르는 이름들이었다. Johnny Mathis? 의외로 취향이 올드할지도 모르겠다고 생각하며 오디오를 살핀다. LP가 걸려있었다. 대충 감으로 이것저것 건들여보자 전원이 들어오고, 판이 돌기 시작했다. 낮고 묵직하지만 부드러운 음색이 느리게 흘러나온다. 모르는 곡이지만 마음을 편하게 해준다. 술루는 진회색 소파에 앉아 가방 속의 책을 꺼내 읽기 시작했다.

체콥은 꽤 그럴듯한 스파게티와 티본을 만들었다. 술루는 감탄하며 접시를 식탁으로 옮겼다. 갑갑했는지 풀어버린 타이와 두어개 풀린 셔츠 단추 너머 목덜미로 이어지는 단단한 선에 자꾸 시선이 가는 것을 참으며 이런저런 이야기를 건넨다.

“그거 정말이야. 신경써주면 더 잘 자라.”  
“믿을 수 없어요. 그냥 식물이잖아요.”  
“나도 처음엔 농담으로 치부했었지. 나중에 찾아봤더니 말을 걸고, 한번이라도 더 도닥여 준 실험군과 그렇지 않은 비교 대상의 연구 결과도 있더라고.”

청년은 고개를 저으며 웃었다.

“나 놀리는 거죠?”  
“억울하네. 자꾸 그러면 복사본 가져오는 수가 있어.”

장난스레 맞받아친다. 체콥은 자리에서 일어나 그릇을 치우기 시작했다. 두 사람은 와인 한 병을 거의 다 마신 후라 적당히 기분이 좋아져 있었다.

“건방지네요. 식물주제에 관심받고 싶어하고.”  
“식물 주제에라니. 얼마나 예쁜데.”

체콥은 그릇을 세척기 안으로 넣으며 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“그러다 커크 버리고 화분이랑 결혼하면 안돼요.”  
“할 수 있으면 할지도.”

체콥은 술루와 함께 웃었다.

“아, 그리고…”

젖은 손을 타월에 문질러 닦으며 남자는 거실로 향했다. 포크와 스푼을 기계 안에 넣고 문을 닫는데 부르는 소리가 들렸다.

“술루. 잠깐 와줄래요?”

거실엔 아까 켜 둔 음악이 계속해서 돌고 있었다. 낮은, 타닥타닥하는 핀 튀는 소리. 부드러운 저음이 속삭이듯 노래한다. 체콥은 어둑한 거실 한 쪽에서 무언가를 꺼내 술루의 앞으로 다가왔다.

“메리 크리스마스.”

진갈색 포장지에 싸인 선물상자였다. 술루는 놀랐고, 당황해서 잠시 어쩔 줄 몰라했다. 눈을 깜빡이며 그것을 받아들고는 체콥을 올려다봤다.

“진짜 미안, 나…”  
“나 받고 싶은 거 있어요. 그거 달라고 할거예요. 그러니 일단 풀어볼래요?”

조심스레 뜯은 상자 안에는 붉은색의 머플러가 들어 있었다. 희미하게 미소가 번지는 입가를 바라보며 체콥은 가슴안으로 온기가 가득 들어 차는 것 같은 감각을 느꼈다.

“이거… 진짜 멋진데.”

체콥은 목도리를 받아 술루의 목에 두 번 감았고, 끝을 매듭지었다. 따뜻하고 부드러운 직물안에 얼굴의 반이 잠겼다. 그 위로 나온 까만 눈동자와 단정한 눈썹을 본다.

“잘 어울려요.”

음악이 끝나고, 다음 곡이 나오기 시작했다. 술루는 제목을 금방 떠올렸다.

Have yourself a merry little christmas

두 사람이 처음 차 안에 앉아 있을 때 들었던 노래였다.

가사를 더듬고 있는데 눈 앞에 그림자가 졌다. 시선을 든다. 체콥의 눈동자는 어둡게 가라앉아 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 고개를 조금 기울이고는 남자가 입을 열었다.

“나 선물 받아도 되나요?”  
“뭔데?”  
“춤춰요.”

뭐!? 하고 말하기도 전에 허리를 당겼다. 술루는 갑작스레 가까워진 체콥의 얼굴이 옆으로 비켜서고, 자신의 목덜미에 이마를 기댄 채 느리게 움직이기 시작하자 딱딱하게 굳었다.

“...체콥?”

큰 손바닥이 등에 닿아 있었다. 희미하게 스며드는 남성용 화장품의 내음. 셔츠 칼라 너머 단단한 목줄기. 뺨을 간지럽히는 곱슬머리. 귓가에 들려오는 낮은 한숨소리. 리드하면서 천천히 움직인다. 춤이라고는 TV너머 구경한 것이 전부인 술루는 어떻게 해야 좋을지 몰라 사실대로 고했다.

“나… 춤 추는 법 모르는데.”  
“잘하는데요.”

Have yourself a merry little Christmas make the Yule-tide gay.

“이건 그냥 움직이는 거잖아.”  
“춤은 원래 움직이는 거예요.”

from now on our troubles will be miles away

감고 있는 목도리가 방해되었는지 체콥은 한 손으로 길게 풀고는 소파 뒤로 던졌다. 그리곤 좀 더 술루의 몸을 끌어당겼다. 가슴이 맞닿을 정도로 가깝다. 긴장한 등을 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 체콥이 속삭였다.

“힘 빼요.”

술루는 어정쩡하게 웃었다. 얼굴에 열이 오르는 기분이라 고개를 숙인다.

“고등학교 졸업파티때 춤 안춰봤어요?”  
“...안갔거든.”

Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow

“왜요?”  
“아르바이트 했어.”

체콥의 팔에 좀 더 힘이 들어간다. 그는 말없이 뒷통수에 손을 얹고 자신의 어깨에 기대게 했다.

Hang a shining star upon the highest bow

그리곤 술루의 까만 머리위로 뺨을 기댔다.

“뭐, 그런 거 다 쓸데없죠.”  
“신경 안 써.”

머리위에서 체콥의 낮은 웃음소리가 들렸다.

“당신다워요.”

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

술루는 문득 나다운게 뭘까. 하고 생각한다. 그리고 그가 한 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯 체콥이 중얼거렸다.

“자신이 원하는 걸 확실히 하고 있죠. 요점을 잡아서. 허식같은 거, 남들이 다 하는 그런 거 별로 중요하지 않아요.”

음악이 끝나간다. 같은 소절을 반복하고, 낮은 목소리가 멋진 크리스마스를 보내라고 속삭인다. 체콥이 멈추었다. 까만 시선을 든다. 단단한 턱, 어둡게 가라앉은 눈동자, 잘 정리된 곱슬머리. 손을 뻗어 체콥의 뺨을 잡았다. 크게 열리는 눈을 보며 희미한 승리감을 느낀다. 술루는 눈을 감았다. 그리고, 남자의 입술에 자신을 조심스레 겹쳤다.

따뜻하고, 부드러웠다. 얼굴에 닿아오는 뜨거운 호흡. 술루는 그 마법같은 감촉을 잠시 즐겼다. 등에 닿아있는 팔에 힘이 들어간다. 몸을 물려 입술을 뗐다. 얼굴에 열이 올랐지만, 그는 그렇게 녹록한 사람이 아니었다. 술루는 바싹 접근한 남자에게 속삭이듯 이야기했다.

“겨우살이 달았네.”

체콥은 잠깐 아무 말도 않고 그를 바라봤다. 이내 빠른 속도로 표정이 무너졌고, 술루의 어깨에 이마를 기댔다.

“...술루.”

새어나온 목소리는 체념과 허탈함이 진하게 묻어있어, 그는 어깨를 들썩이며 웃기 시작했다.

“미안. 장난이 심했지?”

등을 도닥이는데 체콥이 낮은 음성을 흘렸다.

“이런 장난 좋지 않아요. 한 번 더 하면 정말 후회하게 만들어줄거예요.”  
“오호라, 무섭네.”  
“농담 아닌데요.”

고개를 들어 눈을 맞춘다. 그리곤 시선이 천천히 가라앉는다. 술루는 그가 무엇을 보고 있는지 깨달았다. 호승심이 인다. 입술을 끌어올리며 낮게 이야기했다.

“후회하게 만들어봐.”

동시에 거칠게 몸이 뒤로 밀렸다. 벽에 부딪혀 눈을 질끈 감는데 턱을 붙들린다. 시선이 들리고, 바싹 접근한 체콥의 어두운 동공을 마주한다. 노골적으로 입술을 바라보는 눈동자가 숨막혔다. 손목을 붙든 손이 뜨겁다. 남자의 체취, 스킨의 향기, 얇은 셔츠 너머 오르내리는 가슴, 이마에 닿아오는 머리카락.

“...술루.”

혀를 넣고 싶어. 매끄러운 점막을 훑고, 치아의 표면을 더듬고, 남자가 느끼는 부분을 찾고 싶었다. 혀 끝을 세워 천장을 긁으면 낮게 신음할까. 체콥의 신음소리는 분명 정신이 아득해질 정도로 섹시할 것이다. 순간 전화벨이 울렸다. 체콥도, 술루도 그 자리에 멈춰섰다.

벨이 한 번 더 길게 울린다. 체콥은 손목을 틀어 쥔 손에 힘을 가득 주었고, 이내 놓았다. 몸을 돌려 거실을 가로지른다. 뒷모습을 보며 술루는 자신이 큰 실수를 할 뻔했다는 걸 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 표면상으론 자신은 그의 형의 연인이자 약혼자였다. 스스로의 발언이나 행동은 매우 부적절했던 것이다. 분위기에 너무 휩쓸렸어. 그러지 말았어야 했는데… 입술을 물며 자책하고 있는데 전화를 끊은 체콥이 고개를 돌려 그를 바라봤다. 남자는 정말 기묘한 표정을 짓고 있었는데, 어딘지 슬픈듯한 눈으로 허스키한 목소리를 흘렸을 때 술루는 놀라서 아무 말도 하지 못했다.

“형이… 깨어났대요.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 휴덕하려고 발버둥 치는 중인데 뜻대로 안돼서 슬퍼요 ㅠㅠ 왜 나는 연성을 멈추지 못하는가... 왜때무네...
> 
> 2\. 그냥 미리 써둔거 대충 손보고 올립니다 ㅠ_ㅠ 퇴고따윈 없는 의식의 흐름
> 
> 3\. 끝까지 다 써두었지만 퇴고가 전혀 안되어 있어서 다음편이 언제 올라올지 모르겠어요... 또르르...


End file.
